Not A Day Goes By
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Ch. 11 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not A Day Goes By  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: Story (Harm/Mac)  
  
Spoilers: Anything in season eight didn't happen.   
  
Summary: Do to the war some of the JAG staff is reassigned. Some for the better some for the worse.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wing of Gold. The song Not a Day goes By, performed by Lonestar.   
  
***********************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters   
  
Falls Church, VA  
  
"Commander can I have a word with you in my office?" Admiral Chegwidden commanded as he passed Harm's office early on Wednesday morning.  
  
Harm immediately got up from his case files and made his way behind the Admiral to his office. As soon as they entered the Admiral went and sat down behind his large oak desk.  
  
"Close the hatch and have a seat, Commander. As you know the situation in Iraq is heating up and unfortunately even though enlistment is higher than it's ever been because of September 11th, our numbers are still very low and the Navy is having to pull all it recourses together to insure a favorable out come."  
  
"Understood, sir. Were do I come into this at?"  
  
"Commander it's no secret that you are a very skilled lawyer, but even more so right now the Navy needs you in the air more than they do in the courtroom."  
  
"Sir are you saying that they want me to return to flying?" Harm questioned his CO.  
  
"Yes Commander. The SECNAV called me very early this morning to inform me that you will be needed at Andrews at 0700 tomorrow to catch a helo out to the USS Seahawk where you will take over the duties as CAG." With Harm's protests the Admiral continued. "I know you probably thought you'd be an active pilot, but with your training a skills we need you training guys who are younger than you and don't have as much experience. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Sir, will anyone else from JAG be reassigned because of the war with Iraq?"   
  
"Yes, Commander. JAG Headquarters will be reduced to minimal staff. Lt. Roberts will be joining you on the Seahawk as the battle group JAG, of course you will be there if he needs any help. I'm sure you remember some things from you sent as career JAG."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Also Commander Turner will be sent back down below decks. He'll join up with the USS Watertown to help track any subs that might enter the sea without the our knowledge. Right now besides a few Petty Officers and Corporals, that's all our personnel that will be deployed, but I'm sure more will be needed within the future."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Commander try to wrap up all your current cases and hand the rest off to Col. Mackenzie. She'll distribute them to the rest of the staff. Your transport leaves at 0700 tomorrow. Good Luck Commander and Godspeed. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
Harm left the Admiral's office and went straight to his own. He wasn't surprised to see that Mac was already standing in there when he returned.   
  
"Hey Mac, did you need something?" He asked trying to conceal what was going to happen tomorrow.   
  
"What did the Admiral want?"   
  
"What makes you think the Admiral wanted something important?" Harm sat down and tried to get started on some case files.   
  
"Tiner mentioned that the Admiral got a call from the SECNAV early this morning, and I already know that Bud and Sturgis are being reassigned. I'm assuming you too, because of your experience in the air."  
  
"I report to Andrews tomorrow morning to catch a cod out to the Seahawk where I'll be taking over as the CAG."  
  
"So at least you'll be going with Bud."   
  
"Yeah there will be at least one friendly face around."  
  
Harm was about to reply when he saw the Admiral enter the bullpen from his office and start to address the staff. Harm and Mac exited Harm's office and made their way over the stand over by Bud, Harriet, and Sturgis.  
  
"Listen up people. I'm sure that you've already heard that several of our staff members will be reassigned starting tomorrow. Just so the rumor mill doesn't get too out of hand. I'd like to invite all the staff out to McMurphy's this evening to say goodbye to Lt. Roberts and Commander Rabb who will be transferring to the USS Seahawk as battle group JAG and the new CAG, respectfully, and Commander Turner who will be TAD to the USS Watertown. I expect to see most if not all staff there at 1800 to wish our fellow servicemen good luck with their new assignments. That will be all people. See you tonight."   
  
With that the Admiral left and the rest of the JAG staff returned to their assigned duties, knowing that three of their comrades would be heading into a war zone tomorrow.   
  
McMurphy's Bar  
  
Georgetown, VA.  
  
Just like the Admiral had asked most of the JAG staff was present, except a few who had small children to tend to. JAG personnel were scattered throughout the small cramped bar. Several Lts. were off to the side playing a game of darts, while others were lined up against the bar trying to pick their poison of the night, but one special group was off in the corner playing a game of pool.   
  
"Alright this is the last time all of us will be together for awhile so lets make this night good, shall we?" Harm asked the group. With a round of nods they began to choose partners. "Hey Marine how about you and me show this group of lawyers how to really play pool?"  
  
"Why not? I feel like kicking some squids tonight." Mac grabbed a pool stick and began to rack up the balls.   
  
"So I guess that means that me and Bud are partners." Sturgis observed.   
  
"I guess that means that you'll be on the losing end of this game." Mac sassed back.  
  
"Look like someone has an attitude tonight, Col." Harm teased and took the first shot.   
  
By the time the game was finished Harm and Mac had won with Sturgis and Bud having four balls still on the table. Just as Mac was about to suggest another game, but this time switching partners, she noticed that one of Harm's favorite songs began to play over the jukebox.   
  
"Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind"  
  
"Come on Mac I love this song. Let's go dance." Harm drug Mac out on the small wooden dance floor followed by Bud and Harriet and Sturgis and Bobbie.   
  
"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by"  
  
As the song played on Mac looked at all her friends dancing and the tears falling in Harriet's and Bobbie's eyes.   
  
"I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart  
  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind"  
  
"You know at a time like this it makes you almost glad that you don't have someone waiting for you at home at night." Harm observed noticing the same thing Mac did.  
  
"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by"  
  
"Why do you say that, Harm?"   
  
"Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way"  
  
"Well if something happens to either Bud or Sturgis, Harriet and Bobbie are going to have to learn to love again without the one person they're meant to be with. It's kind of like my mom and dad. It would have been so much easier if my mom hadn't fallen in love with my dad. Then she wouldn't have been in pain all those years after he went down."  
  
"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by"  
  
"But Harm just think that if they hadn't fallen in love, then you wouldn't have been here. Think about all the lives that you have touched in your lifetime. Can you imagine where they would be, where I would be if you'd hadn't been here? And Harm don't think that just because you don't have someone waiting for you at home, doesn't mean that people won't miss you and greave over your loss. There are so many people here in this bar tonight that you are like their older brother, their friend, or the one person they look up to? I'll miss everybody if something happens to them, but I have to say that I'd miss my best friend the most. So stay safe out there okay?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Don't try, Harm, just do it."  
  
  
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
Persian Gulf  
  
Day One of Harm's Cruise  
  
"Commander, Lt. the captain wishes to speak with you on the bridge, pending your arrival." Petty Officer Jen Coates greeted them when they stepped off the Cod.   
  
"Petty Officer Coates I didn't know you were stationed on the Seahawk." Harm greeted her as they made their way toward the bridge.  
  
"Yes sir. Thanks to you. I'm stationed here as the new JAG's legalman. However I didn't expect both of you here sir. Two JAGs?"  
  
"Actually Lt. Roberts here is the new JAG. I'm here as the new CAG."  
  
"Really sir, that must be exciting."  
  
"You have no idea." Harm mumbled as they entered the bridge.   
  
"JAG's on the bridge." Coates announced them.   
  
"Commander Rabb, Lt. Roberts, it's good to have you both back on board." Captain John Williams shook both of their hands.   
  
"It's good to be back, sir." Harm spoke for both of them.   
  
"Lt. Roberts, Petty Officer Coates will show you to your quarters and to the legal office. Dismissed." Coates and Bud left the bridge. When they were gone the Captain turned back to Harm. "How's it going Harm?"  
  
"Pretty good sir. How about you?"  
  
Captain Williams looked over the flight deck as he spoke. "I'd be a lot better if I was somewhere else than in this damn war zone. XO?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You have the bridge. Harm follow me."  
  
"Yes Sir." Harm replied and followed him off the corridor to the conference room.   
  
"Coffee Harm?" Captain Williams asked offering Harm a cup and the pot.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harm grabbed a cup and walked back to the table.  
  
"Harm how long have we known each other?"  
  
"Since the academy."  
  
"Good, you got that right. Now maybe you can get this right, call me John, Harm. We'd be of same rank now if it hadn't been for your time off before going to JAG."   
  
"Alright John. What's this I hear about a new squadron?"  
  
"Man you get right down to the point." John took a sip of his coffee. "Have you ever heard of Lt. Col. Bill Kelley?"   
  
"The name sounds familiar. I think he was commanding a squad of marine aviators while I was in Pensacola three years ago when I was retraining on the F-14."  
  
"Good you remember. Anyway that group of marines that he was training is now stationed on the Seahawk. It's a new thing that the Pentagon has started. They want to try and get marine aviators mixed in with naval aviators. They say it will be to our advantage. The Seahawk right now is the only carrier to have marine aviators on it and you will be the first to command both the navy and marines. If this cruise goes well then all the other carriers will get marines in their next cruise. I took the liberty of getting you all their service records so you can familiarize yourself with them. Just to let you know, they are the best aviators the marines have to offer. So don't make them look too bad."   
  
Harm found himself laughing right along side his old academy buddy.   
  
'Maybe this cruise wouldn't be so bad.' Harm thought as they started to tell stories from their academy days including what all their old friends were up to now.   
  
"So Harm you getting married anytime soon?" John asked.  
  
"You're kidding me right. You already stole Sally, so there's nobody else in the world as good as her." Harm smiled. Sally and John had been dating since they were sophomores in high school, and stayed together throughout their academy days. When John moved to Annapolis, Sally packed up and found and apartment not far from the academy and moved up there so she could be near him. They had gotten married right after John graduated. Now twenty years later they have four kids and the oldest one is just now starting college. Poor Harm hadn't even gotten married yet, the was too busy being married to the Navy.   
  
"I'll admit she is great, but there must be somebody out there for Harmon Rabb. What about that one girl from the Academy? You and her were pretty hot and heavy back then. Even Keeter and Luke saw it."  
  
"You mean Diane. She was murdered seven years ago."  
  
"Oh, man I'm sorry. Has there been anyone else that's close?"  
  
"There is one person, but she isn't interested."  
  
"How do you know? Do I know her?"  
  
"First of all I know because I know her, she's my best friend. And no you don't know her."  
  
"Well who is she?"  
  
"Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie she's at JAG with me."  
  
"WOW you fell for a marine." John laughed.  
  
"Stuff it buddy. It's not funny. Anyway I need to get out of here and start meeting the rest of the squad. I'll see you later." Harm threw the rest of his coffee out, waved at his old friend and headed down to the wardroom where he knew from his past experiences that all the pilots would be there swapping stories.   
  
"Attention on deck!" Someone yelled as Harm stepped into the room.   
  
"At ease. Incase you haven't heard I'm Commander Rabb. I'm the new CAG. I would like to see Ice, Spoon, Burner, Mad Dog, and Capone in the conference room." Harm headed out followed by the group of marines.   
  
"Have a seat." Harm told them when they entered the room. "The reason I'm asking you guys in here is because I've never worked with marine aviators before and I just want to see what you guys are like. I'm a naval aviator so I know that we're stubborn, arrogant, and like to run our mouths about stuff. I also know most of those guys in the next room, so I know what they can do, now I want to see what you can do."  
  
All four of them looked at their new commander and couldn't help but wish that they were back at Pensacola with Col. Kelley.   
  
"Alright let's start with you Capt. Alexandra Jenson callsign Ice. It says here that you're qualified in the F-18 and let's see it says here that you and Spoon won the Pensacola shoot out a couple years back. That's impressive."  
  
"Thank you, sir."   
  
"You're welcome. Now Capt. Tucker Henry III, named after your father a wealthy business man. Why didn't you follow in his footsteps?"  
  
"Ever since I was a little kid and my dad left me and my mom I promised that I would never be like him, and I have always loved to fly."  
  
"Alright, says you were second in your nugget class. Why not first?"  
  
"Well, sir, I fly by the book and in my case the guy who was first flew by the seat of his pants. It worked in our training exercises a lot better than by the book."  
  
"What did you learn from this?"  
  
"That you can't fly exactly by the book or by the seat of your pants, you have to fly a little bit of both."  
  
"Then you'll fit right in here." Harm smiled at the younger man to set him at ease.   
  
"Captain Edward Terrelli you're qualified on the huey and helo, I see. Why the call sign Capone?"  
  
"It's after Al Capone, sir. As you hear from my voice I have that New York accent. It kind of stuck with me."   
  
"Good. Capt. Abigail Holley callsign Mad Dog. It says here you're on loan to us from the British Air Force. Why come to America?"  
  
"I just wanted to fly with the sir."  
  
"Have you flown with the best, yet, Captain?"  
  
"I'm working on it, sir."  
  
"Last, Captain Butch Barnes callsign Burner. I assume because of afterburners."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"It also says that you left for awhile, but came back why?"   
  
"I had a scare in the air one night coming back from a carrier. I didn't know if I wanted to fly anymore, but after spending a couple months away from the jet fuel I found out that flying is what I really want to do."   
  
"Good. By the way I'm Hammer in case anybody ever flies with me."  
  
"Sir may I ask where you got that callsign?" Mad Dog asked.   
  
"Yeah, I got it from my dad. It was his callsign during Vietnam. You guys can go join the rest of your squad. I just wanted to get to know the rest of the squad better. Dismissed."  
  
The group of five marines walked out of the room wondering what really went on back there.   
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Va  
  
15 days after Harm and Bud left  
  
Col. Mackenzie stood nervous outside her CO's door. She didn't know how he would react to what she wanted. When she heard him beckon enter she walked into his large office and came to attention in front of him.  
  
"Col. Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir." She knew it felt weird to say that without Harm here beside her.   
  
"Have a seat, Col. You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes sir. I was wondering if I could have a few days off. I don't know if you know, but the Seahawk is making a port stop in Indonesia and I was wanting to meet Commander Rabb there. In his last e-mail he stated that it might be nice to see a friendly face." Mac pleaded.  
  
"I sorry Mac I know how much you'd like to see Harm, but I just can't spare you right now. With Sturgis, Bud, and Harm gone I'm short handed right now and they just called u Singer, and Imes. I just need you right here. I'm sure there will be other times for you and Harm to catch up."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mac. I really am. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye Aye sir." Mac snapped to attention and walked out of the Admiral's office trying not to cry.   
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
Persian Gulf  
  
One Month After they left  
  
To say that things were stressful over the last month would have been an understatement. The US was lucky that Sadam's   
  
troops didn't have very advanced technology in the matter of aircrafts so the SEAHAWK didn't lose many aircrafts, but several men were lost due to mechanical failures. Harm barely had time to make phone calls home, much less sit down and actually write a letter home to his parents. The most popular form of communication between him and people back home was email. Harm usually tried to e-mail his parents every other day and Mac at least once a week. On top of that we was making sure that Bud talked with Harriet and emailed her once a day, yet stayed up to date with his duties as battle group JAG. More than once Harm had to jump in and help Bud with his files. Between trying to stay in touch with people back home, his duties as CAG, and helping Bud with this cases, Harm got less than five and a half hours of sleep a day. He didn't mind it much because he knew that we was doing things that needed to be done, but the times when he was running on zero sleep and trying to make sense of the new rules of engagement he couldn't help, but wish for the times where he was just a simple lawyer back at JAG. Growing up Harm once dreamed of flying and then become a CAG, but he never dreamed that it would be like this. The one thing he looked forward to after a mission or debriefing was an email from home, either from his mom or Mac. He was lucky enough to get an email from Mac when he got back to his room.   
  
Hey Harm,  
  
  
  
How's it going over there? Any closer to getting to come home? Just to let you know that the staff is missing you like crazy. They keep wondering when you're going to show up late and pull one of your stunts. You really liven up the office, flyboy. I don't know how often you talk to Sturgis or even Bud, but did you hear that Sturgis popped the question to Bobbie? Of course she said yes, what girl wouldn't? I talked to Bobbie and even though Sturgis wants a big wedding, she said she just wants to get married as soon as Sturgis gets leave long enough to come home. Any clue as to when this will all be over? I guess I should be glad that you are just the CAG and not actually a pilot going on ten missions a day. At least I know you won't be getting into that much trouble. How's Bud handling all the cases were sending him? It's just like the SECNAV to say that all servicemen's files need to be updated while were in the middle of a war and shorthanded. Anyway I thought I check in and see how things are going with you? Write me back when you have the time, alright? I don't want to hear about something you've done on the news.   
  
Night Flyboy,  
  
Mac  
  
The only thing Mac didn't know was that Harm was going on a mission. He didn't even have time to email her and let her or anyone else know. In fact he had just a few minutes to shower and get suited up before he had to brief the rest of the pilots that would be going along with him on this mission. If anything happened to him, Bud had letters to give to his friends and a new copy of Harm's will that he redid when he knew that he was being sent out to a war zone. This copy included instructions for his personal possessions like his plane and car, as well as a trust fund for little AJ and any future Roberts children, and a special little something for Mac if she needed it for their five year deal if he wasn't there to do his part.   
  
"ATTENTION ON DECK!!" Lt. Randy "wildman" Cummings yelled when he spotted Harm coming through the door of the pilots briefing room.   
  
"At ease. Have a seat gentlemen." Harm watched as his command presence had every man in the room sit down and listen to every word he had to say. "Navy intelligence tells us that a convoy of trucks that are suspected to be part of Sadam's army are headed toward a unit of marines that are stranded do to a mechanical failure on their vehicle. Our mission is to go in and provide cover for our marines until a helo can get in there and pull them out. Then we will also destroy the vehicle. Because the mission is more dangerous than any other's we've gone on I'll be leading. Skates I want you in my backseat. This will also be the first time our new strike unit will be put into place. Wildman you and Carmel will be my wingman. Ice and Spoon I want you also up there in the air with us. You decided who is leader." Harm grinned at the pair. " Mad Dog and Capone I want you guys flying the helo that gets our marines out of there. Wilson and Jailbird are tanker kings. This mission is more dangerous because Intel says Sadam's troops have just purchased anti-aircraft missiles from Russia. We don't know if this convoy has those weapons with them, but we need to take that extra percaution from here on out. We will understand that anytime we go in the air there might be Sadam's troops with those missiles so fly safe, fly smart and come back in one piece. I don't want to send any of my friends out there to get your sorry butts. Let's go fly! Dismissed." Harm told his crew and they all assembled out of the room. For the ones that were going on the mission they headed toward their planes.   
  
Harm was halfway down the corridor when he heard Bud's voice holler for him. He stopped and turned around.   
  
"What is it Bud?"   
  
"Sir Col. Mackenzie just sent a case over from JAG and I really need your help on it when you're not busy."  
  
"Alright Bud. I go up in about five minutes. As soon as I get back and get debriefed I find you and we'll work on the case."  
  
"Thank you sir." Bud turned to leave and then thought against it. "Sir, are you sure that you're alright?" Bud asked noticing the bags around Harm's eyes and the worry lines that seemed to just appear when he took over as CAG.   
  
"I'm fine, Bud. I never thought I'd say this, but I can't wait to be back at JAG doing the same old stuff day in and day out."   
  
Bud smiled. He knew exactly how Harm felt. All he wanted to do was get home and see Harriet, and little AJ. The thing that puzzled the young Lt. was that in Harriet's e-mails she said that Col. Mackenzie told her that Harm seemed to be loving it out here. He often wrote in his e-mails that he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. As Bud turned and made his way back to the legal office he couldn't help but to wonder why the Commander was wearing one face around him and another when he talked to Col. Mackenzie.   
  
In the Air  
  
Bud watched from vultures row as Harm and the members of his squadron take off. He knew that they were all very well trained and they knew what they were doing, but something didn't seem right with this mission. Harm always had a tendency to get into trouble, but he just learned that Sadam had Russian intelligence with them. Captain Williams didn't have the chance to pass on the information to Harm before he launched, but they were going to try and reach them in the air. Bud just wanted Harm to know that the Iraqis probably knew that they were coming and there would be no element of surprise.   
  
"Alright guys listen up, Wildman, you and I will take the left side for cover, so, Ice, you and Spoon will take the right side. Capone and Mad Dog I'll call you up when it's all clear for you to go in. Remember we do not fire until we see a hostile act. You will wait for clearance from me, before you do. Our marines should be just over this next ridge, so, let's get ready."  
  
Harm and the rest of his crew flew over the ridge and sure enough you could see a small camp of marines set up and about 10 miles away from them was a small convoy of Sadam's trucks headed that way. Harm watched as an anti-aircraft missile was launched.   
  
"They've got the goods, I repeat they've got the goods. So watch out. I've already been fired upon. Spoon, you and I will take them out. Wildman and Ice stay here and provide support. If anything happens to me, Ice you make the calls." Harm broke off and headed ahead to take out the convoy with Spoon following him.   
  
Harm made the first pass and fired his guns taking out the last vehicle, but six more still remained. Spoon came up behind him and took out three more.   
  
"Nice going, Spoon. I'm going to make one more pass." Harm alerted Spoon. However he never counted on what came over his radio next.  
  
"Hammer, I've been hit. I've got damage to my left wing. I can't keep her stable. I'm going to have to put her down somewhere." Spoon's frantic voice came over.   
  
"Remember you're training Spoon. Try to get her as far into friendly territory as possible. We'll be there in a minute to pick you up." Harm told him, but never saw the missile that was launched in his direction.  
  
"Harm we've got a missile coming in fast on our six." Skates yelled from the back seat.   
  
"Shit. Breaking hard right." As Harm broke hard right the missile exploded in air and fragments flew into his aircraft. On piece hit   
  
the fuel tanks.   
  
"Harm we're leaking fuel really bad. Should be call for Wilson?"  
  
"No. It's too dangerous. I'm going to try and sit her down in friendly territory, close to where I hope Spoon is. We'll find him and have good old uncle Sam pick us up together."   
  
From the front seat of his tomcat Lt. Randy Cummings watched as one of his fellow aviators went down and then watched as his CO went down behind him.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
********************************************  
  
you know I crave feedback. 


	2. chapter 2

Sorry if this gets posted twice. I posted it a couple of days ago and ff.net hasn't had it show up yet. Sorry about that.   
  
Title: Not A Day Goes By (Part 2)  
  
Author: Amanda. M Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:   
  
Classification:   
  
Spoilers:  
  
Summary:  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
  
  
"Col. Mackenzie the Admiral would like to see you." Tiner told Mac as she rushed through the bullpen. Bud had just pulled up a surprise witness in a case she was prosecuting. He was beginning to be too much like Harm in the courtroom.  
  
  
  
"Did he say why Tiner?"   
  
  
  
"No ma'am. He just said he needed to see you as soon as you got back from court."  
  
"Thanks, Tiner."  
  
  
  
Mac followed Tiner to the Admiral's outer office and waited for him to announce her. After his command of enter she walked in and stood in front of what has became known between her and Harm as her chair. It kind of felt weird without him there beside her.   
  
  
  
"Have a seat Col. I understand that you and Commander Rabb have stayed in touch since he was sent to the Seahawk."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir. We've e-mailed each other and on occasion we've spoken over the phone."  
  
  
  
"When was the last time you spoke to Commander Rabb?"  
  
  
  
"I sent him an e-mail last night sir. He hasn't replied back yet. May I ask what this is about sir?"  
  
  
  
"I just got off the phone with Captain Johnson the skipper on the Seahawk. Apparently Commander Rabb went on a mission to destroy a convoy of Saddam's trucks. Some of these trucks had anti-aircraft missiles on them."  
  
  
  
"What are you saying sir?"  
  
  
  
"Mac, Harm along with a Capt. Henry, USMC, and Lt. Hawks were shot down in Iraq airspace. As of this moment there is no word on their condition."  
  
  
  
"Have their families been notified?"  
  
  
  
"As we speak a Chaplin is on their way to tell their families."  
  
  
  
Mac sat there in her chair dumbfounded. How many times had Harm been shot down before and how many times he had made it out alive? There were too many to count. Mac's only question was how many was too many.  
  
  
  
"Sir I request permission to go out to the Seahawk?" Mac stood up to make her opinion known.  
  
  
  
"Mac, I understand where you're coming from, I do. Trust me I wish I was there as well, but Intel is working on getting their position and then a rescue mission will be organized. Leave this up to people who are trained for this. I will keep you informed of the situation, but the only thing that you can do for Harm right now is keep up your case load here so when he does get back he won't have to work so hard."  
  
  
  
"If he comes back sir." Mac almost whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
"Col. listen to me. This is Harm we're talking about. He will come back."  
  
  
  
"Maybe, sir."   
  
  
  
"Mac take the rest of the day off."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Mac said without much thought.  
  
  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Mac quietly walked out of the Admiral's office as he sat back down wondering just what was going on between his two officers.   
  
  
  
In the Air  
  
Over Iraq  
  
  
  
"Mother Goose, this is ugly duckling." Wildman came over the radio on the bridge of the USS Seahawk.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead ugly duckling."  
  
  
  
"We're almost out of fuel up here. Any plans for reinforcements?"  
  
  
  
"Can't spare any at this time duckling. Head back to the nest. Duckling two is already on their way with the package."   
  
  
  
Wildman starred at this radio. He surely didn't hear what he thought he heard. They wanted him to abandon the CAG and Spoon and head back to the Seahawk when troops could easily be heading for them.   
  
  
  
"You heard them Wildman. Let's go." Ice broke through.  
  
  
  
"Ice you can't be serious. Hammer and Spoon are down there."   
  
  
  
"And so will we if we don't get back to the Seahawk. Let's move Lt." Ice ordered.   
  
  
  
Together they made their way back to the Seahawk.   
  
  
  
  
  
USS Seahawk  
  
  
  
Lt. Bud Roberts along with every other pilot aboard the Seahawk waited in the wardroom for any information on their three fellow service men. As soon as Ice and Wildman entered the wardroom they were bombarded with questions.  
  
  
  
"Let's give them some room and let them tell what happened?" Burner suggested.  
  
  
  
He led them over to a table and gave them some coffee.  
  
  
  
"We've already been debriefed by the Captain and he says that Intel has to get a pinpoint on their location before they can send in a rescue team." Ice began.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Bud asked.  
  
  
  
"Spoon's wing was it and Harm's fuel tank was it. When he went down he was streaming fuel." Wildman supplied.  
  
  
  
"Did you see any chutes?" A pilot from the back asked.   
  
  
  
"No." Ice told them quietly.   
  
  
  
With that startling revelation the entire room went quiet, each person knowing what that mean. That their comrades probably were dead.   
  
  
  
END PART 2!!  
  
***************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!! 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 3  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Story, Crossover, (Harm/Mac)  
  
Spoilers: End of season seven and season eight of JAG didn't happen.  
  
Summary: Several of the JAG staff is reassigned due to the war. Some for the better, some not.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold.  
  
***************************************  
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
Regaining consciousness Harmon Rabb was aware of three very important things; punching out four times wasn't a good thing when you're pushing forty, second how much he missed JAG and the people at JAG and most importantly he wasn't somewhere in the desert, but instead he was in a dirt cell that looked like it could collapse at any moment. The sun dried mud bricks were crumbling and what was left of the sunlight was trying to peak through the cracks.  
  
"I see the tall American is now awake." A short, but well-built man of middle eastern decent sneered at Harm.  
  
"Who are you?" Harm questioned, his mouth feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, stupid American." The man walked up to Harm and stood looming over where Harm was laying on the floor. "For now just call me Muhammad."  
  
"Muhammad what?" Harm tried to pry information out of him.  
  
"You Americans think you're so smart trying to get information out of me. Let me tell you this, American, any information you think you might gather during your stay here will not be useful, because once we're done with you, you'll wish you were dead. The same goes for all your men. "Muhammad sneered. Harm painfully looked up. "Surprised American, yes we do have your friends. We're smarter than you give us credit for, and right now my men are showing me how smart they are with that pretty woman that was with you. That my American friend was you're first mistake. Woman should NEVER be able to speak much less fight. They are too dependant, weak, and stupid. They have a fear that man doesn't have, and because you Americans can't see that, it will be your downfall." Muhammad glanced over at another guard then turned back to Harm. "I must go my men have just found another one of your pilot buddies. Seems he was just about to cross the border. Unfortunately or you, but lucky for us that you Americans are so stupid." With that Muhammad got up and left, but not before placing a swift hard kick to Harm's already broken ribs.  
  
The last thing Harm heard before drifting into darkness was the evil laugh of Muhammad and the other guard.   
  
USS Seahawk  
  
"Captain may I speak with you for a moment sir?" Ice asked calmly approaching John.  
  
"Sure, Captain Jenson is it?"  
  
"Yes sir. Sir, I, as well as several of the crew were wondering if there was any word on the down pilots?"  
  
John turned around toward the younger officer and was surprised at how much the mission affected her.  
  
"Captain Jenson are you alright?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm fine. I was just curious about Spoon, Skates, and the CAG."  
  
Captain Williams knew this would be the hardest thing he could tell his crew. Most times a serviceman missing was harder than knowing if they were killed. If they knew the pilots were actually dead, the families and friends could have closure.   
  
"Captain I was going to hold off on making this announcement until I had more information, but the time has came. I will hold off on making the announcement to the entire ship until you have had a chance to speak to the men in your unit and you might want to include Lt. Roberts in on this as well, him and Rabb were good friends. Because neither of them have activated their emergency rescue beacon I have no way of knowing if they are alive or not. I have no choice, but to declare Captain Henry, Lt. Hawks, and Commander Rabb missing in action."  
  
Ice was stunned at the news even though she expected it to come. She forced her blue eyes not to tear up.  
  
"So there will be no search and rescue mission, sir?"  
  
"Captain you know as well as I do that sending a search and rescue team into Iraq with no information is suicide."  
  
"Yes sir. Have their families been notified?"  
  
"yes they have. I understand you and Captain Henry were friends?"  
  
"Yes sir. he is my best friend." Ice made sure the Captain heard the 'is'.  
  
"After you tell the rest of the squad and Lt. Roberts about Henry, Rabb, and Hawks feel free to take some time and speak with Captain Henry's family. Dismissed."   
  
"Yes sir." Ice snapped off a salute and exited the bridge.  
  
"Captain do you think we'll find them?" the XO asked.  
  
"I know we'll find them, even if I spend the rest of my life doing it. Rabb's too good of a friend, however if they're alive is another question."  
  
One Hour Later  
  
USS Seahawk  
  
After informing her squad and Lt. Roberts about their friends and answering all questions she could Ice made her way down to the Com. room to make a call to the one person who could reassure her that everything would turn out okay.  
  
"I need to place a ship to shore call to Ret. Lt. Col. Bill Kelley."   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am but do to the war we have to limit ship to shore calls per Captain Williams orders."  
  
"Petty Officer listen to me. I'd understand if I was placing a call to my boyfriend, but the call I'm about to make is about the three missing pilots, so if you don't mind, please connect me."  
  
"Aye, Aye ma'am."  
  
A minute later Ice heard the soothing voice of her former CO.  
  
"Ice." he greeted her.  
  
"Col. Kelley, I assume you heard about Spoon."   
  
"Yeah, I heard it on the news just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Jeez the news has already broke with the stories."  
  
"It's news Ice. Listen I know you're worried about Spoon, but you have to remember he scored the highest out of any squadron on his survival training. Not to mention the news pulled together a story about this Commander Rabb he went down with and from what they say Rabb doesn't have the word can't in this vocabulary. Spoon will make it, Ice."  
  
"Yes sir. Have you spoken to Spoon's mom yet?"   
  
"Not yet. I'm going to stop by on my way to DC."  
  
"What's in DC, sir?" Ice asked wondering why he would go to DC when Spoon was missing.  
  
"Admiral AJ Chegwidden. We served together and he's Rabb's former CO. Not to mention he has CIA contacts. We're going to do everything in our power to get them back Ice."  
  
"I know sir. I just wish it was soon."  
  
"Don't worry they'll be back before you know it."   
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Ice said then quickly hung up wishing she would really believe what Col. Kelley just told her.   
  
END PART 3!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
******************************  
  
YOU KNOW THE DRILL, FEEDBACK! 


	4. chapter 4

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 4  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold.  
  
**********************************  
  
Iraq Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
"Well, American it seems our luck is changing." Muhammad laughed as he walked up to Harm's cell. Behind him two more Iraqi guards we're half carrying, half dragging a man behind them.  
  
Harm regained consciousness sometime that morning not realizing that three days had passed since his eyes first set sight on his new home. Harm glanced at the man being dragged and thought he remembered him from somewhere however with all the layers of dirt and filth covering the younger man and the only light coming from a few tiny windows around the compound. Harm couldn't exactly tell who the man was.  
  
"Our luck?"   
  
"Yes, American. It seems what few cells we do have are being filled up quickly with your comrades. So we had to move more people in together. We just get so busy this time of year." Muhammad laughed at his own joke. "Since I didn't want to risk you sharing any information with anyone else I decided to let you have one of your own."  
  
Muhammad opened the cell door and the two guards threw the other man into the cell beside Harm.  
  
"Hey sir." Spoon struggled to speak.  
  
"As much as I'd love to let you two men get acquainted I'm afraid you my American friend have a meeting with me and my toys." Muhammad motioned for his two goons to get Harm and follow him to a tiny room beside the cells.  
  
With Harm's hands and legs bound they forced him into a chair while Muhammad took one opposite Harm.   
  
"So American tell me your name." Muhammad glanced at Harm and waited for him to speak. When he didn't Muhammad tried again. "Tell me your name, American." Harm still didn't reply, but just sat there, his eyes focused on the red clay wall in front of him, just over Muhammad's left shoulder.  
  
"I see how it's going to be. No matter I already know your name. I can see you're going to be a stubborn one, Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm glanced at him in surprise. " Yes Commander I know who you are. Even we get ZNN, and may I say that the tribute they did to the recent missing hero pilots was very touching. I was extremely moved by the special they did on you. Yes I know all about you. Harmon Rabb Jr, son of Vietnam War hero Harmon Rabb Sr, who also ironically was also MIA. You're an academy grad, even though at age 16 you traveled to Laos looking for your father and came back with a CIA file on you an inch thick. After the Academy you went to flight school, then stationed on the Seahawk where you had a ramp strike and killed you RIO. After that you spend six months not being able to walk before over coming that and going to law school, where three years later you graduated top of your class from Georgetown and joined JAG. Where you've been ever since except mow and that little time when you went back to flying. Should I mention the two Distinguished Flying Crosses? Should I mention being tried for murder of a Russian? Or let see you want to talk about that Academy sweetheart who was murdered the weekend you were going to ask her to marry you or do you want to talk about your JAG partner who looks exactly like her? I could go on."  
  
"No you can stop. What's your point? That you can watch the news and learn my life? Is that all you have to do? Your life is sadder than mine."   
  
"You think you're funny? Let's see you laugh at this." Muhammad called the larger guard into the room.  
  
The guard held Harm up as Muhammad delivered several punches to Harm's ribs and when Harm had crumbled to the floor Muhammad stomped on Harm's right knee that was injured in his dip in the Atlantic and then he twisted it when he punched out this last time. Harm bit his lip drawling blood forcing himself not to cry out in pain. He wasn't about to give Muhammad the satisfaction.   
  
"Take him back to his cell. I'm tried of fooling around with stupid Americans." Muhammad shouted before retreating outside.  
  
  
  
CIA Headquarters  
  
Langley VA.  
  
"Mr. Webb, there are two gentlemen here to see you." A young beautiful Italian woman with long black hair told Clayton Webb over the phone.  
  
"Marissa would one happen to be a Navy Admiral?"  
  
"Yes sir. They don't have an appointment."  
  
"It's all right, Marissa. I've been expecting him. Send him on in."  
  
"Mr. Webb say you can go on in." Marissa got up from her desk and led the Admiral and Col. Kelley into Webb's office. "Would you like some coffee, Mr. Webb?"  
  
"Yes that would be nice. Thank you, Marissa."   
  
"I never figured you as a fish guy, Webb." The Admiral spoke once the secretary was gone.  
  
"Cut the crap Admiral. You want to know what I know about Rabb. I'll tell you this it's not much. First off who's this?" Webb asked pointing to Col. Kelley.   
  
"Ret. Lt. Col. Bill Kelley. He was Captain Henry's former CO and a friend of mine. Now what do you know?"   
  
"As I said before Admiral not much, and the only reason I'm sharing this with you is because of my friendship with Harm and Mac." Webb gave a folder to the Admiral and Col. Kelley containing several photos. "These were taken 12 hours ago. As you can see they're of Iraqi prisons. We've been tracking them since the war began." Webb made a motion with his hands to cover up the folders as Marissa come back into his office, carrying a coffee server and several cups. She quietly sat it down on Clay's desk and then disappeared back outside.   
  
"Webb..." The Admiral was about to ask what that was about when he saw Webb's fingers on his lips.  
  
"So AJ how was David's last baseball game?" Webb asked pulling out a tiny handheld black box that looked like a tape recorder, and quickly scanned the coffee set, finding a bug that was placed under the coffee server. The Admiral realizing what was going on decided to play along.  
  
"Well you know David, one minute he's hitting a home run and the next he's getting thrown out of the game. He was really disappointed that you couldn't be there."   
  
"I'm sorry too. I'll try to be at the next one." Webb asked continuing to search the room. Finding no more bugs he quickly walked over and deposited the bug in the fish tank.   
  
"Now you see why I like fish." Webb said as the men watched the tiny electronic device sink to the bottom.  
  
"You know she bugs your office, why do you keep her around?" Col. Kelley asked.  
  
"Cause I've got to find out who she works for. Anyway back to the photos. If you look at the second one you notice that it's basically empty except for one prisoner and what looks like a couple of guards. That was taken four days ago. Now look at the next one. It was taken three and a half days ago."  
  
"There's two more prisoners." The Admiral concluded.  
  
"Exactly now look at the next one. Notice there's one more prisoner and it was taken five hours ago."  
  
"Is this them Webb?" the Admiral asked.  
  
"We don't know that. It seems logical because the prisons only a couple miles from where they went down."  
  
"Why doesn't the Navy have this information?" Col. Kelley questioned.  
  
"Because we don't know if it's them. We have to get more information before we can act."  
  
"When will you know more?" The Admiral asked handing the folder back to Webb.  
  
"I'm working on getting a man inside the prison. It should be a couple weeks."  
  
"A couple weeks?" Col. Kelley jumped in.   
  
"Easy Bill. That's good time considering most Intel takes years."  
  
"Webb you'll let us know if anything happens." The Admiral ordered as he and Col. Kelley got up and walked to the door. The Admiral was about to step out when Webb said something that got his attention.  
  
"Believe it or not Admiral I want them back as much as you do. Harm's one of my best friends."  
  
"I know Clay. I know." And with that the Admiral and Col. Kelley left.   
  
END PART 4!!  
  
********************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 5  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold.  
  
Author's Notes: I first want to say thank you to everyone who's send me feedback. You don't know who much it keeps me going when I just want to quit and pack everything up. You are the reason all fanfic writers are as talented as they are. Without you we would have no desire to improve.   
  
Next I want to say thank you for your patience with this piece. I'm writing it as I go along. I'm hoping to have this piece out before the holiday if not it'll be a little while longer because a great friend of mine who's a marine stationed at Twenty-Nine Palms is coming home this weekend. Semper Fi!  
  
********************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden knew that there was no way to get past Mac when he entered the bullpen after his meeting with Webb.   
  
"Col. before you say anything, my office on the double."   
  
Mac quickly wrapped up the notes she was making on the Carter file and followed the Admiral into him office.  
  
"Col. Anything that I say in this office right now will remain in this office and if I find out that anyone else knows what I'm about to tell you I will personally see that you spend the rest of your career in some god forsaken country. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir."   
  
"Good now have a seat." The Admiral motioned to the chairs that were in front of the empty fireplace and took a seat himself. "You know that I went and had a meeting with Clayton Webb this afternoon. What I'm about to tell you will anger you in some ways, but just think about what I'm saying and think about what's best for Harm. That being said the CIA has been monitoring several Iraqi prisons. While in Webb's office he showed me some photos of a prison near where Harm was shot down. It shows four prisoners. Now we don't know if any of them are Lt. Hawks, Capt. Henry or Commander Rabb. However it's most likely."  
  
"Sir..." Mac was cut off by the rising of the Admiral's hands.   
  
"Col. Webb assured me that the CIA was trying to get someone into the prison undercover. Whoever they pick, their primary mission will be to find out who exactly is in that prison. If it turns out that it is our missing pilots looked up in there then a rescue mission will be organized."  
  
"Sir I request permission to go out to the Seahawk so JAG will have a presence if it does turn out that Harm is in that prison."  
  
"Denied Col. Lt. Roberts is out there and he knows how things go."  
  
"Sir what about JAG on the rescue mission."  
  
"There will be no JAG on the rescue mission. It's too dangerous. If there is a mission then only five men tops will be going in. Now Col. I know that you want to join up with them, but think about it. You would only be doing the Commander more harm than good. These men are specially trained in rescue. They insure the best outcome. Now before I dismiss you for the day People magazine want to do a story on the three fallen pilots. They wanted an interview with me as Rabb's CO, but seeing how well you get along with them I thought you'd like the job. The reporter, a Kerry Amberson, will contact you to get an interview tomorrow. She also mentioned something about wanting several photos of the Commander. I think she said he had a face readers would love. Dismissed." The Admiral said before Mac had a chance to protest.   
  
Mac walked out of the Admiral's office fuming. How dare he say that she would only do Harm more harm than good. She was his best friend, heck she was in love with him. How could she hurt him? Walking back to her office she knew that one way or another she was going to be on the Seahawk when they brought her sailor home.   
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
After Harm interrogation he was thrown back into his cell where Spoon lay quietly on the floor. Harm noticed that the younger man barely moved at all. The only way Harm knew he was alive was because of the occasional moans coming from him.   
  
"What'd they do to you, Spoon?" Harm asked knowing that if he knew what was wrong he might be able to help ease his pain.   
  
"Nothing much sir. Most of my injuries are from punching out. I think I broke few ribs."  
  
"Well that makes two of us. Is this your first time punching out?" Harm asked raising himself into a sitting position.   
  
"Yes sir. I didn't know it would be this hard on my back. I take it you've punched out before sir." Spoon asked trying to focus on Harm in the dim light.  
  
"That's an understatement, Capt. Including this time I've punched out four times." Harm had to laugh at Spoon's expression.  
  
"Four times sir. How?"  
  
"I remember the first time I punched out. I was a Lt. We were flying cover at night and a storm was coming in. I remember we were going to go and land before the storm got too bad and we ran out of fuel. Our replacements were already in the air so we went back home. My wingman landed first, and I remember seeing him land and then trying to get my head back into the game to land. My RIO, Lt. Mace started reading off all my gauges and I was trying to call the ball, but for some reason I couldn't see the deck. It was pitching and the lights were swimming around. I don't remember much, but the LSO trying to talk me down and the next thing I was waking up in a hospital room and my mom was at my side crying her eyes out. After that crash I wouldn't walk for six months."  
  
"What happened, sir?" Spon asked having a great amount of respect for Harm.   
  
"Didn't I tell you kids to call me Hammer?" Harm said suddenly feeling very old talking to the pilot ten years his Jr. "My wingman later told me one minute he was popping his canopy and then the next minute he was trying to help put out the fire that engulfed my Tomcat. My RIO punched us out over the deck right before we hit. I wound up landing into the dam drink. My RIO wasn't so lucky the wind carried him right back into the tomcat. He never had a chance. Later the doctors told me that I had night blindness and could no longer fly at night."   
  
"Wow sir. You said you punched out twice after that."  
  
"Yeah the next time was in a Russian MIG and then the other one was a couple years ago when I was on a bingo to Andrews Air Force Base from the Patrick Henry. My bird had a mechanical failure and we had to bail out."  
  
"I remember hearing about that. The pilot spent hours in the Atlantic. That was you sir...sorry Hammer?"  
  
"Yeah that was me and my RIO on that one was Skates. Can you believe that she still wants to fly with me after that?"  
  
"I don't know sir, from what I heard from the pilots back on the Seahawk you're one of the best the Navy has. Anyone would be lucky to fly in your backseat."   
  
"Do you really mean that? Never mind I can see from your eyes that you do. Get some sleep Spoon we need to keep up our strength. I'll wake you in a couple hours."  
  
"Thanks Hammer." And with that Spoon drifted off into dreamland thinking about the bond that he had just developed with the older pilot.   
  
END PART 5!!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
EVERYONE HAVE A HAPPY AND SAVE FOURTH OF JULY!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 6  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold  
  
Authors Note: This part is for Allison who keeps asking where Sturgis is. Well here's Sturgis.   
  
******************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
"Excuse me, Col, but you have a phone call on line one." Petty Officer Tiner told Mac.  
  
When he walked into the Col's office he noticed her holding the picture of her and Harm taken in the Afghan desert. He never understood their relationship. He knew that they were friends, but it just seemed like there was something more going on between them. Some people in the office said they had slept together, but he didn't think so. Their connection went beyond physical. He pondered this as he walked away and back toward the Admiral's office.   
  
"Lt. Col. Mackenzie." Mac answered the phone, hoping it was news about Harm. After he went missing every phone call she prayed it was someone telling her that he'd been rescued.  
  
"Mac it's Sturgis. Listen I just heard about Harm. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Hey Sturgis. I'm doing okay. I just wish he was back here or at least I wish someone had some news."  
  
"I know Mac. I know. Has there been any word on him at all?"   
  
"Not a lot. Clayton Webb might know what prison he's being held in, but they've got to wait and get someone on the inside. If they confirm that it's Harm and the others in there then a rescue mission will be put in place. If not then it's more waiting." Mac took a moment to collect herself. "So how's things under the sea?"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it while I was at JAG, but then I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss JAG."  
  
"You sound like Harm use to." Mac laughed for the first time in days.  
  
"You don't know how much I wish I could be back there with you guys."   
  
"I know Sturgis, but you're helping us more out there, than you could here pushing papers."  
  
"I know that somewhere in the back of my mind, but Mac it's been over a week since Harm was shot down and I just found out now. Look Mac I've got to go the Captain needs to see me, but hang in there. Before you know it Harm will be back bugging us like he always does."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis I just wish I could believe that." Mac spoke and the both of them hung up wondering what their friend was doing trapped in a dark, damp prison.   
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
"Sir...sir...Hammer...you awake." Spoon started to shake his CO, but stopped when a strong hand snapped up and grabbed Spoon's wrist almost breaking it. "Sir...easy...sir...you're breaking my wrist." Spoon cried out. Only then did Harm realize what he was doing and dropped Spoon's wrist.  
  
"Sorry Spoon I didn't realize what I was doing. I thought you were one of these SOBs coming to get me for more torture."   
  
"No sir. I shouldn't have touched you like that. Anybody tell you that you've got the grip of a seal?"   
  
Harm smiled at Spoon. "I trained with the seals for a case I had to do. I guess I learned a few things from them."  
  
"I'd say." All of a sudden Spoon's mood darkened. "Hammer how you ever been held prisoner before?"  
  
"Once by the Chinese."  
  
"How did you keep from going crazy?"  
  
"I talked to my dad." Harm told him remembering the horrible time when the Chinese drugged him hoping to get information out of him.  
  
"Your dad was there?" Spoon asked not understanding.   
  
Harm glanced up to where the sun was starting to peak through the darkness of night.  
  
"No. My dad was killed in 1980. He was in my mind and I talked to him. I know it sounds crazy, but it really helped me keep my head on straight and helped me see what I had to do to get out of there alive. But you've got something better, Spoon."  
  
"What's that sir?"  
  
"Me. You can talk to me about anything you want to."  
  
"Thanks sir, but I wouldn't know where to begin."   
  
Harm glanced at Spoon and a look of worry traveled over his handsome features.  
  
"I'll start you off. Got any family back home? Wait a minute I remember you saying something about your dad on the Seahawk. Tell me about your family."  
  
"There's not much to say. My mom is an artist and has a gallery, and my dad is a business man working in real estate."  
  
"Any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No sir. My mom and dad split before there was a chance and neither remarried. What about you sir? Any family?"  
  
"Like your mom, mine owns a gallery in La Jolla, my step-dad works at Chrysler. I have one grandmother who lives on a farm in Pennsylvania and I have one brother who is half Russian and was a member of their army until a little while ago."  
  
"You're not married, sir?" Spoon asked trying to figure why a good looking guy like Hammer wasn't settled down with a couple kids.  
  
"No. What about you? Any girl in your life?"  
  
"There was one sir, but our careers got in the way."  
  
"That story is all to familiar Captain." Harm said thinking about Mac. It was just turning night back in DC. He wondered what she was doing. Was she staying up late working on a case or possibly his rescue? Was she already tucked away in those silky satin sheets wearing that little piece she had in Russia or one just like it? Glancing up into the last bit of the morning sky Harm wished on the last remaining star that wherever Mac was and whatever she was doing she was happy.  
  
Mac's Apartment   
  
Georgetown   
  
Across the world in her small Georgetown Apartment, Mac sat silently on the window seat watching the night take over the evening sky. She wondered what was going on with Harm. Was he sleeping at that moment on the hard dirt floors of the prison? Was he being tortured by the enemy? On the first star she saw in the night sky Mac wished that wherever Harm was whatever he was doing she wished that he was safe and that he would be home soon and hopefully in her arms.   
  
END PART 6!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 7  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold.   
  
******************************************  
  
A Couple Days Later  
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Hammer?"   
  
  
  
"Sure, Spoon what is it?" Harm replied from his dark corner of their cell. Over the last few days the Iraqis had given up on ever getting any information out of Harm or Spoon and quietly left them in their cells to spend the rest of their days.   
  
  
  
"A couple days ago you said that you understood my situation when I said that there was no one waiting for me at home because careers got in our way. Were you telling the truth, sir?" Spoon questioned.   
  
  
  
He quietly watched as the forty year old pilot shifted uncomfortably trying to stretch is long legs in the cramped space of their tiny cell.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I was." Harm glanced up at Spoon.  
  
  
  
"Who is she, sir? If you don't mind my asking."   
  
  
  
"I told you a couple days ago that the only way to keep from going crazy in here was to talk and I'm willing to talk about anything you want to as long as it never gets repeated when we get out of here."   
  
  
  
Spoon didn't miss Harm saying that they were going to get out of there.   
  
  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
  
  
"The first one was a fellow classmate of mine at the Academy. You know from going there that relationships between midshipmen are forbidden and that's what stopped us. Well stopped us for a while. After we got out of the Academy, she went into crypto and I went off the flight school. We tried to see each other as much as possible, but with both of us spending six months on different carriers didn't help much. So we kind of cooled off. I say other girls and she did the same. Then I had my ramp strike. I didn't think I could ever be the same again, until she showed up. One day I was laying in bed at my Grandmother's and I look up and there was Diane standing in my doorway with this huge grin on her face and behind here my best friend, Keeter stood. I'd never been so happy in my entire life. I thought that people would only like me because I was a pilot, but they were there for me through my entire ordeal and helped pull me out of a depression. After I recovered I went to law school and got stationed at JAG. So naturally we became closer and closer. So one day I get it in my mind that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I called her up and we made plans that the next time the Seahawk docked in it's home port that we would get together at her parents cabin in Maine and talk about our future and that was it."  
  
  
  
"What happened sir?" Spoon wasn't sure, but he could have swore in the darkness of the night he thought he saw his CO wipe a tear from his eye.   
  
  
  
"She was murdered the day we were going to meet. I realize know that I did love Diane, but it was only young love. I never knew what real love was until several years later when I met my new partner. That's how I can really relate to your story."  
  
  
  
"You fell for another Co-worker, sir?"  
  
  
  
"And a marine no less. Her names Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie. She's at JAG with me."   
  
  
  
"You didn't learn from Diane to go after what you want?"  
  
  
  
"You know you're pretty smart for a jarhead." Harm attempted to smile at Spoon. You just figured out in ten seconds what took   
  
me eight years to figure out. Several things got in the way with Mac and I, careers, other people, my big mouth, just to name a few things. I was hoping that after this cruise that Mac and I would get things straightened out between us, but I don't know if that's possible now."  
  
  
  
"You never know the power of love, sir."  
  
"True. What's you're story, Captain?"  
  
  
  
"With all due respect, sir, I can't tell you because you're my CO."  
  
  
  
"Spoon I said earlier that what we say in here, stays in here. Just think of me as one of your buddies." Harm stopped for a minute. "It's Ice isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Spoon looked shocked at Harm observation. "How'd you know, sir?"  
  
  
  
"The way you two look at each other when you think nobody's looking. It's the same way I look at Mac. When did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know when I really fell in love with her sir. We were friends for so long, but our first kiss happened one night during a storm. The same one that forced Burned to hand in his wings, sir. After that we realized that we had something, but we also we realized that we both loved our careers and it couldn't go any further than that."  
  
  
  
"Listen to me, Spoon. You're young enough to do something where you can save your career and still have the love of your life. You just need to figure out when you want to make the switch from bachelor fighter pilot to caring husband and fighter pilot."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Spoon stopped to let what Harm just said to sink in. "Listen to us sir sitting around talking about love like a bunch of women. What happened to us sir?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know Captain, but there's not much else to talk about." Anything else Harm was about to say was cut off by the entrance of another guard.  
  
  
  
"I'll give you plenty to talk about. Here's your food. Ration it wisely. You'll never now when it will be you're last meal here." The guard laughed and threw in a canteen of water and some bread crumbs.   
  
  
  
"What did he mean by that, sir?" Spoon asked when the guard left.   
  
  
  
"I have no idea, Spoon. However that man looks too familiar."  
  
  
  
"Could he have been one to take you prisoner?"  
  
"I don't think so. I just wish I knew where I knew him from. Eat up, Spoon." Harm handed him some bread and the canteen.   
  
  
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
  
  
"Captain, may I have a word with?" Bud asked the Captain as he entered the bridge.   
  
  
  
"Sure, Lt. What can I do for you?"  
  
  
  
"Well sir as the JAG on board I have the letters that Lt. Hawkes, Captain Henry, and Commander Rabb wrote in case they didn't   
  
make it back. Sir since we don't know their status should I have these delivered?" Bud asked not sure what he should do.   
  
  
  
"Yes Lt. Why don't you go and have them sent out. If there's anything I can help you with let me know."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you sir." With that Bud saluted the Captain and exited the bridge.   
  
  
  
  
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
WARDROOM  
  
  
  
"Ice you want to talk?" Burner asked walking up to Ice as she stowed her gear from her flight.  
  
  
  
"What make you think I want to talk Burner?" Ice asked.  
  
  
  
"Ice, you forget I know you. It's eating me up inside that my best friend is stuck out there somewhere so I know it's got to be hurting you, too. Let's go on the fantail and talk." Burner stepped aside and let Ice lead the way.   
  
  
  
Ice was about to step through the door when she bumped into Lt. Roberts.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Lt. I wasn't watching where I was going."   
  
  
  
"It's my fault, Captain. Actually Captain I have something for you." Bud handed her a simple white envelope and walked off.   
  
  
  
"What is it Ice?" Burner asked walking up behind her.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Ice exclaimed as she pulled the sheet of paper from it's place. "It's Spoon's last letter."   
  
END PART 7!!!!!  
  
********************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 8  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola Wings of Gold.  
  
*********************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA.  
  
"Mail call ma'am." Tiner stepped into Mac's office and handed her a stack of mail.  
  
"Thanks Tiner." Mac took the mail and waited for Tiner to leave. " Was there something else, Tiner?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Out with it Tiner."   
  
"Well ma'am several letters to Commander Rabb still arrive here and I don't know what to do with it ma'am." Mac noticed the expression Tiner wore of a young man being lost in a world of confusion.   
  
"Give it to me Tiner. I'll keep it in safe keeping until Commander Rabb returns from his sea duty." Mac replied as if Harm wasn't being help captive by the enemy, but instead just out finishing his quals.   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
Tiner went outside Mac's office to his cart and handed Mac a stack of mail about three inches thick.  
  
"Thanks, Tiner. Dismissed." Tiner stood at attention and then left the senior officer's office.   
  
When Tiner was finally gone Mac glanced at her mail and lying on top of the stack was a simple white business class envelope with Bud's handwriting on it. Curious to see why Bud would send her a letter she grabbed it and ripped it open. Mac unfolded the letter and another white envelope fell out. Glancing at it she gasped when she recognized Harm's handwriting on the front. Quickly she scanned Bud's letter to a clue to what this was all about.  
  
Col. Mackenzie,  
  
  
  
In this envelope you'll find a letter that was addressed to you from Commander Rabb. As JAG on board I was asked to keep a hold of all servicemen's letters home to their families. As you can see Commander Rabb has addressed one to you. I wanted to hold off on delivering this to you, because I believed that Commander Rabb would be returning shortly, but when consulting the Captain he told me to go on and distribute the letters. I just wish I could give it to you in person. I don't know what's in it, but I hope that it will give you some comfort in this situation.   
  
Lt. Bud Roberts, USN  
  
Mac quickly discarded Bud's letter and quickly ripped into Harm's letter. Not really knowing what to expect Mac's hands began to tremble as she read the first words of the letter. Words that could have possibly been Harm's last words to her.   
  
Hey Sarah,  
  
If you're reading this then it means that I'm probably gone or I'm missing. I know what a horrible way to start a letter, but I really don't know what else to say. I guess I could tell you that I wasn't scared or that I knew I would be coming home, but none of that would be true. Because right now I really am scared. Not because of flying. I'm trained to do this, this is what I'm best at. I'm scared because of all this things that I'll never get to do. I'll never get to see Little AJ graduate high school or hopefully the Academy. I'll never get to see you take over the Admiral's job, and don't tell me that wouldn't happen anyway, because you know as well as I do that you will be sitting in that chair one day. I've always compared myself to my dad and I guess that by reading this letter you know that I did follow in his footsteps by going down. However the one thing that I always wanted to do like him, I never got to do. I never got to be a father. I sometimes think about that if I hadn't screwed up in Sydney I might have a child with you by now, but fate wasn't on my side. My biggest regret is not fulfilling that promise I made to you when Little AJ was born in the flesh. I know you're probably confused. I'll explain trust me. At Georgetown Male Clinic there's a little donation for you if you ever need it. I hope that you will find you a great guy and have kids the old fashion way even if it isn't with me, but if you do need it, it's there. I guess I just want you know that I've never had any regrets when it's came to our friendship and partnership because for everything I've ever done I've got to spend one more moment with you and those were the best times of my life. Even though I'm gone I would really like for you to meet my mom, Frank, and my Grandma Sarah. Those three and you mean to world to me and I'd like for you to meet so one day when we all meet again we can have one big party with my dad. Remember whenever you feel the wind dance across your cheek that's me wishing you all the happiness in the world. Say I to Little AJ for me every once in a while.   
  
Never forget,  
  
Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. USN  
  
By the time Mac got finished reading Harm's letter tears were streaming down her face. Drying her tears, Mac got up and made her way toward the Admiral's office.  
  
"Admiral, Col. Mackenzie is here to see you."   
  
"Send her in Tiner."   
  
Mac entered the Admiral's office and gathered all her courage.   
  
"Admiral sir I need a few weeks of leave."  
  
"Can I ask why?" The Admiral glanced up from his paperwork.  
  
"Sir I just got Harm's last letter before the mission. You know the one everyone writes in case they don't come back." With the Admiral's nod Mac continued. "Sir in his letter Harm asked that I meet his family even though he's gone. Sir I believe that I owe it to Harm and his family to see that they know a little bit more about their son and grandson since they didn't get to see him a lot these last few years. " Mac made her case.  
  
"Alright Mac. I'll grant you two weeks. Will that be enough?"  
  
"Yes sir. I plan to go to Pennsylvania and then to La Jolla."  
  
"All right good luck Mac. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you sir." Mac snapped to attention and left his office knowing already in her mind that she wasn't going anywhere near California. In fact she was headed in the opposite direction.   
  
END PART 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. chapter 9

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 9  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_Girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola Wings of Gold.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Andrews Air Force Base  
  
Mac rushed into the office looking for anyone who might be able to help her by telling her if any cods were being sent out to the SEAHAWK. Mac spotted a lonely Airman standing behind a desk looking for something.   
  
"Airman can you tell me where I can find out if any Cods are being sent out of the USS SEAHAWK?"  
  
"Actually ma'am there's one leaving in about 15 minutes. Are you to report there ma'am?" The airman looked Mac up and down still dressed in her Class-A uniform.  
  
"Yes Airman."  
  
"I just need to see your orders and I can take you to the COD myself ma'am."   
  
Mac gazed at the Airman.   
  
"Airman, do you see these oak leaves on my uniform?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"They mean that you don't need to see any orders for me. They mean that if I say I want a seat on the next COD out to the   
  
SEAHAWK then that means that I get one. Got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you'll follow me."   
  
The Airman led Mac out toward where the COD was waiting. Mac quickly pulled out her cell phone and called the Navy operator.  
  
"Yes I need to place a call to Captain Williams on the USS Seahawk." Mac waited a moment for her to be connected to Captain Williams. "Captain it's Lt. Col. Mackenzie from JAG. I'm headed out to the SEAHAWK to oversee how the Intel is going for the missing pilots." Mac lied. She didn't see any need on informing the Captain that she was out there to try and see what she could personally find on their whereabouts.   
  
"Alright Col. I see you when you get here." They both hung up and Mac waited for the flight to take off.   
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
"Hey Ice...whoa...I'm sorry." Burner stopped short when he saw Ice sitting alone in the wardroom.  
  
"No it's okay Burner. What'd you need?"   
  
"Well Capone and Maddog are back from their joint mission on the Patrick Henry and wondered if you were up for a game of poker."  
  
"No you go on."   
  
"Hey what's this?" He asked noticing the white envelope Ice twirled in her hand. "Spoon's letter? You still haven't read it?"  
  
Ice looked up with tears in her eyes.   
  
"It just seems that if I read it, it puts the final nail in the coffin. That Spoon's really gone."  
  
"Hey listen he's not gone, just missing. He'll be back soon. Would you like me to be with you when you read it?"  
  
"No you go play with the guys. I might join you later." Ice got up and walked out of the wardroom.   
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, VA.  
  
"Admiral, there's a Mr. and Mrs. Brunette here to see you." Tiner told the Admiral over the intercom.   
  
"Send them in Tiner." The Admiral got up from his desk and started for the door with a frown on his face. If Mac was headed out to see them, then why were they here in Washington.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Brunette, Mrs. Brunette. I'm AJ Chegwidden, Harm's former CO." The Admiral greeted them.  
  
"Admiral we've heard so much about you from Harm. I'm glad we finally got to meet."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Please have a seat."   
  
"Thank you Admiral. If you don't mind us asking we were looking for Col. Mackenzie, but the Petty Officer said that she had left and taken a few personal days."  
  
"Yes she did. She told me that she was on her way out to see you."  
  
  
  
"This is the first time we've heard anything about Mac coming out to see us."  
  
The Admiral glanced at the couple and wondered where exactly his chief of staff was headed, but taking one guess he knew where she was and by his calculations she was already half was to the SEAHAWK. The only question was what was she planning to do once she got there.   
  
END PART 9!!!  
  
******************************  
  
FEEDBACK!! I know this parts a little short, but part 10 is almost completed and should be out in the next few days. 


	10. chapter 10

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 10   
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_Girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Iraq Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
Harm watched as the younger man tried to get a little sleep. Harm had lost count of how many weeks they'd been in this hell hole. Little by little the conditions within the prison got worse. The Iraqi prison was far behind the US in conditions of indoor plumbing. In the far corner of the cell was a tiny hole where Spoon and him did their business. Some days their tiny cell would get so hot, and the smell would be so gut wrenching that you'd rather die, but instead you settled for emptying out what little stuff was in your stomach, but the rats who suddenly took up camp in their tiny cell seemed to like it.   
  
Harm watched as Spoon stirred and started another coughing fit. He'd been this way since early last night and the only time he wasn't coughing was when he was asleep which was about two hours everyday. Harm suspected that he'd gotten some kind of bug and prayed that he too didn't catch it.   
  
"What do..." Spoon started but had to stop when the coughing started. "you think our friends our doing?" Spoon said in one ragged breath.   
  
"Hopefully trying to find a way to get us out of here."  
  
"What if...they...think...were dead?" Spoon questioned in between coughs.  
  
"Well if I know Mac like I think I do she won't rest until she's got me back alive or at least my body. We're going to make it Spoon." Harm reassured him.  
  
Harm noticed that the same guard who brought them their meals the other day was back again. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere.   
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
Ice quietly stood on the fantail trying to summon all her courage to read what very well could have been Spoon's last words. Knowing that Burner was right when he said that if Spoon didn't want to her to read them he wouldn't have written them, she slowly opened the letter and quietly began to read.   
  
"Dear Ice,  
  
I never thought I'd have to write one of these letters. I always knew that being a pilot was dangerous however being out here makes that danger all too real. The reason I'm writing one of these letters is because you've been with me through it all, my dad, Burner leaving and now our fist assignment in a war zone on a carrier. I'm also writing one to my mother and I'm going to give them to Lt. Roberts, but would you make sure that she gets it. Commander Rabb said that these letters were in case we didn't come back. I guess I just want you to know that I don't regret anything in my life except that we never got to really explore what is between us. It seems that our careers always got in the way, now sitting here getting ready to face death it seems so silly. I wish I really got to know Alexandria instead of just Ice. I do know that the person I did get to know is one heck of a person. Ice you are loyal, strong, determined, but most of all you are the first woman I really let myself truly love. I know that you may have never seen it, but I really did love you.   
  
Until we meet again,  
  
Captain Tucker "Spoon" Henry III   
  
After reading Spoon's letter Ice sat down and cried to herself. She didn't know how many times she laid awake at night wondering what could happen between her and Spoon, but she always told herself that she worked too hard to get where she was and she couldn't throw that all away just because she fell in love. She took an oath to protect her country and she knew that if something happened and she and Spoon got together that would be compromised. Now she had to spend a lifetime trying to decide if she did the right thing. Was her career so important to her that she'd let Spoon die not knowing that she really did love him?   
  
"Captain Jenson please report to the bridge. Captain Jenson to the bridge." A voice came over the intercom. Ice dried her tears and moved back into the ship. She had a job to do and couldn't spend all day weeping over a lost love.   
  
Iraq Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
Harm awoke with a start. It suddenly came to him in the middle of a deep sleep. He finally knew who the mysterious guard was.   
  
"Agent Brooks, I'd like you to meet Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb and..." Webb trailed off when he started tell the other agent who Mac was.  
  
"Let me guess she's the 7.6."   
  
"Mac's a 7.6?" Harm glanced questioningly at Webb. "You break them down to tenths?"  
  
"He uses the rictor scale." Agent Brooks told Harm. "By the way very clever to ditch the car and cell phone."   
  
"Thanks I think. Hey Mac you ready? The Admiral wants us back at Headquarters by tomorrow." Harm yelled over the where his new partner was talking with her uncle.   
  
  
  
Finally he could place him. It was Agent Brooks. That meant one of two things either Agent Brooks traded or he was there gathering Intel for a rescue mission. Then and there Harm made the decision that he was going to watch Brooks for a little while longer and try to see if he really was a friendly.   
  
END PART 10  
  
*********************************************  
  
FEEDBACK. 


	11. chapter 11

Title: Not A Day Goes By Part 11  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola Wings of Gold.  
  
****************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
"Tiner I need to see the Admiral right away." A very agitated Clayton Webb requested as he made his way into the Admiral's outer office.  
  
"Sir he's in a meeting." Tiner tried to stop him from entering the Admiral's office.   
  
But this morning Clayton Webb was in no mood to listen to some little Petty Officer tell him that the Admiral couldn't see him. Right now the information he had out weighted everything else.  
  
"Admiral," Webb paused when he saw the other man in the room. "Col. Kelley, glad you're here."  
  
"What do you have Webb?" That's when the Admiral noticed Tiner still standing in the doorway. "That'll be all Tiner."  
  
Webb waited until Tiner had shut the door before he began. "My contact within the Iraqi prison just made contact. Not only did he find Commander Rabb and Captain Henry, but also Lt. Hawks."  
  
"When's the rescue?" Col. Kelley asked.  
  
"Right now my man is trying to access their conditions and see if they will be able to travel. If they are able to travel for several miles then a rescue mission will be launched as soon as he makes contact. We have a special elite group of marines standing by that have trained in hostage and POW rescue. They will move in get the three pilots and get out within just two hours until the time they take off from the Seahawk and the time they land back on the Seahawk. I'm sorry Admiral but I won't be able to get word to you until after the mission has been completed."  
  
"I understand, Webb. However there is one small detail that you should know about. Col. Mackenzie is on the Seahawk as we speak."  
  
"Is there anyway that you can get her back here?"  
  
"Webb have you ever tired to make Mac do something she didn't want to do?"  
  
"You've got a point. Any suggestions on how to get her to leave us alone while were out there."  
  
"Just don't let her know you're there. Everything you do from boarding until the time Harm is back on board must be done in secret. She can't know anything." The Admiral briefed Webb.  
  
"Understood. I've got to go make the transport, but I'll let you know something as soon as I know."   
  
Clayton Webb left and the two officers left at JAG Headquarters prayed that everything turned out okay for the three officers who were stuck in hell on earth.  
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
Gathering in what had to be the tiniest rooms aboard the SEAHAWK, four marines glanced at each other in shock. None of them believing that they were all together after all these years.   
  
Daring to be the first one to say anything 1st Lt. Bobby Griffin spoke. "So does anyone know what we're all doing here?"  
  
"Not that it isn't great to see everyone again, but I was wondering the same thing." 1st Lt. Wendell McCray echoed each one of their thoughts.   
  
"Well let me but your minds at ease." Clayton Webb exclaimed as he entered the room. "The first thing all of you need to know is that under no circumstances are to you revel to anyone that I am on this ship. Do not mention my name to anyone including the skipper or let anyone know that you know who I am."  
  
"May we ask who you are, sir?" 1st Lt. Annalisa Lindstrom asked.  
  
"Clayton Webb, Special Assistant to the Undersecretary of state. Now I'm sure you've all heard about the three downed pilots in Iraq. You've all been brought aboard because of your experience in rescue missions. At exactly 0230 tomorrow night you will be dropped by helo 4 clicks east of the Iraqi prison where the pilots are being held. Here's all satellite photos and Intel we have on the prison and it's guards. You will develop the plan to get the three pilots out of there alive. I will return tonight to see what plan you have developed. You are free to move around the ship, but if anyone asked you are not to revel anything about the mission. If asked you are here tracking known Saddam suppliers through Iraq and that everything else is classified. Nobody will question you then. Just remember one thing when you're planning...there are a lot of people counting on you to get these guys out alive, don't let them down." And with that Webb walked out the door as quick as he came.  
  
"Well have you ever known a CIA agent to have a heart?" AJ Conaway asked once Webb was gone.  
  
"I just wonder if he knows one of these pilots or is someone pushing him to get these guys back in one piece." Griffin commented.  
  
"Who knows, but if he's going to be back here tonight we need to get a move on this plan. Let me see those photos." Lindstrom requested as the four marines got down to work.  
  
END PART 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. chapter 12

Title: Not A Day Goes By (Part 12)  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: in part 1.  
  
********************************  
  
That Night  
  
August 22, 2003  
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraqi  
  
Harm couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall asleep this particular night. After that night several weeks ago when he finally realized that the guard he previously couldn't figure out was really a CIA agent or former CIA agent. After that night Harm made sure to watch Agent Brooks' every move and if he did sleep at all, Harm slept very lightly afraid of what might happen if he didn't. Spoon on the other hand was very different. This being the first time he'd ever been captured, Spoon had a hard time adjusting to the new lifestyle. Harm had hoped that after a few days the virus that seemed to have hit Spoon would have ran it's course, but there was no such luck. Every minute Spoon was awake was another minute he spent coughing.   
  
  
  
"Food's here." The same guard identified by Harm as Agent Brooks yelled later that morning awaking Harm from a short nap. "You might enjoy that bread." Brooks gave an evil laugh and walked off.   
  
Noticing something off in the agents voice and trying not to alert anyone in case they were watching, Harm moved the bread around as if sorting it between what he and Spoon would eat. That's when he found it. Sandwiched between two of the bottom slices of stale bread, Harm found a small typed note. Clearly written was the message that four friends would visit tomorrow and take them home if they were ready. They were to be ready two hours after nightfall. Slowly taking in what the note said, Harm quickly decided that he would wait to inform Spoon of the news. That could wait until Spoon woke up. He needed all the energy for tomorrow night.  
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
August 22, 2003  
  
2032 hours  
  
It was a little bit past 10:30 when Webb returned to the briefing room to see how the four marines were progressing on an operational plan to get Harm and the other two pilots out of that Iraqi prison. Webb remembered having to debrief an agent who was captured when he was undercover as an Army Major and was taken prison by the Iraqis. He was held prisoner for three weeks. That was five weeks shorter than Harm, and Webb remembered the conditions that the agent had described. He didn't know how Harm, Spoon, and Skates were holding on for as long as they were.   
  
"So what have you got so far?" Webb asked as he walked into the room to find the four marines sitting around a small folding card table playing cards. "Well I see you all must have been busy." Webb said sarcastically. He was actually kind of ticked off. He had brought these marines in because he heard that they were the best at rescues and here they were sitting around playing card games.   
  
"Actually we have Mr. Webb." Bobby said handing Webb the plans that they had laid out in the previous hours. "We just have one question that we didn't get answered. Why was there no estimated count of guards? Shouldn't we plan on taking some out?"  
  
Webb studied the plans and then handed them back to Bobby. "The reason that you didn't get any information on the number of guards is because there should only be one and that will be the agent that I have on the inside. At last contact he informed me that tonight the Iraqis that were holding Lt. Hawkes, Captain Henry, and Commander Rabb captive are clearing out. Because they feel that the three pilots are no longer useful to their operations they are leaving them behind with only our plant as the guard.   
  
"So it should be rather easy to get in there and get out." AJ stated.   
  
"It should be, but you need to be prepared if something doesn't go as planned."  
  
"We're always prepared, Mr. Webb." Bobby stated defensively.   
  
"Good, now I suggest that you get a good nights rest for tomorrow." Webb ordered and then left the room.  
  
"Is it just me or is that guy really strange?" Lindstrom asked to no one in particular as she gathered what little things she had and made her way to her quarters with the rest of the guys following behind her.   
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
It was a very shocked Lt. Bud Roberts that walked into the galley and saw a very tired looking Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie seated in the corner booth drinking a lone cup of coffee.  
  
"Col. Mackenzie?" Bud spoke up moving closer to his friend.  
  
"Hey Bud. Have a seat." Mac pointed to the empty bench across from her.   
  
"Thank you ma'am, but can I ask why you're out here and why the Admiral said that I should keep an eye on you?"  
  
"Jeez the Admiral knows I'm here. My career is over when I get back to Washington, and Bud I'm here because I just couldn't sit around in Washington while Harm is out there, somewhere missing."  
  
"Do you thing that they'll find Commander Rabb, Lt. Hawkes, and Captain Henry soon ma'am?"   
  
"They have to, Bud. Hawkes and Henry have a full life ahead of them, and Harm has way to many people he still has to tick off." Mac tried to smile a little bit for the frightened Lt. To tell the truth she was scared herself and not because she was in a war zone, but because she didn't know how she was going to life her life if Harm wasn't in it.   
  
"I guess you're right ma'am. If you'll excuse me I'm going to retire for the night."  
  
"Goodnight Lt."  
  
"Goodnight ma'am." And with that Lt. Bud Roberts left leaving a very sad looking Col. Mackenzie alone.   
  
END PART 12!!!!!!!!! 


	13. chapter 13

Title: Not A Day Goes By (Part 13)  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: in part 1.  
  
********************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
August 23, 2003  
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
"Do you hear that, Hammer?" Spoon weakly asked. Above them you could hear several sets of footsteps moving back and forth, going inside and outside.   
  
"Yeah sounds as if they're moving something..." Harm started to say, but stopped when he heard the creak of the old wooden door that loomed at the top of the stairs. Both Harm and Spoon glanced up to see Muhammad standing at the top of the stairs.   
  
"Well, well my American friend, you're still alive." Muhammad sneered at Harm. They hadn't laid eyes on each other since the first few weeks Harm and Spoon were captured. "Just to let you know, that you won't be alive for much longer. You see you and your other American friends are just to no use to me anymore, so I must get rid of you. How am I going to do it you ask? Well I could just put a bullet in your head, but that would waste a good bullet and be too quick and painless for you, my friend. No I'm going to let you sit and rot here, starving to death, until those rats eat away all your flesh and then carry away your bones. That will be a glorious day my friend. Oh and don't try and bothering to try and escape, because I'm leaving some guards here watch over you, until your death. Goodbye, my American friend." Muhammad laughed and then left back up the stairs.   
  
It was a short while later that Harm and Spoon heard the roar of a truck pulling away from the building.  
  
"Do you really think that they left and left a couple of guards?" Spoon asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think we should take a chance and escape. You're still trying to recover and too weak to go very far. We need to wait and see if there really is a guard."  
  
"How do we do that, sir?"   
  
"Keep an ear out for sounds upstairs, that has to be their main place of operations for this prison. If we don't here footsteps in two days, then we make a break for it, and try and find Skates. Get some rest Spoon, were going to need it to hang on for the next few days with no food or water."   
  
The Next Night  
  
August 25, 2003  
  
Somewhere in the Iraqi Desert  
  
Iraqi  
  
After being dropped four clicks east of the prison that the three pilots were supposed to be in the four marines began to make their way toward their target.   
  
"Do you really think that they're still in there?" First Lt. Wendall McCray asked as they stopped by a small flowing stream to check the direction they were going.   
  
"Who knows? I just want to know why that Agent Webb was intent on finding these guys." Bobby spoke.  
  
"Who cares? Let's just get this over with and get back aboard ship." Lindstrom added and started leading the way toward the prison.   
  
Several hours later the four had reached the outside of the prison. The pictures that Webb had shown them were nowhere near the conditions that the prison really was in. Part of the right side was completely caved in and there were cracks covering almost every inch of wall.   
  
"How many guards to do you guys see?" AJ asked.  
  
"Right now I only see that one guy that keeps walking back and forth." Bobby replied.  
  
"You think it's our contact?" Lindstrom asked in a hushed tone.   
  
"Let's ask and find out." Bobby joked and started to make the calling of a bird. That was their contact single. When they reached the outside walls of the prison they were to make the call of a bird and if their contact was around and alone he was to call back and then they world know that it was okay to enter the prison. If there was no call back that meant that something was wrong or the contact wasn't around.   
  
The four waited a few seconds and sure enough there was the faint call of another bird.   
  
"Alright let's go!" AJ ordered and the other three marines hurried up followed him through the tiny opening they had previously cut through the wire fence.   
  
Without saying a word Agent Brooks led the marines into the prison and down the deep, dark stairs to where several cells were lined up. Approaching the first one, First Lt. Annalisa Lindstrom almost threw up. In all her years in the military she'd seem some pretty horrible things, but this one took the cake. Huddled in the corner of her cell Lt. Elizabeth Hawkes was curled up in a fetal position. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and weeks worth of blood was caked on her face.   
  
"Agent Brooks is there anything here that we can get to cover up Lt. Hawkes and clean her up with?" Lindstrom asked.   
  
"Sure. I've got a little bit of clothing and a little bit of water from when we went to the well several days ago. I'll go get it." Agent Brooks informed them and then took off to get the items he talked about.  
  
"Guys it looks like Lindstrom has this covered. AJ stay with her. Bobby come on lets see if we can find Captain Henry or Commander Rabb."   
  
A few minutes later Brooks returned and Lindstrom got started on trying to help Lt. Hawkes.  
  
"Lt., Lt. my name is Lt. Lindstrom. We're here to take you home. Can you get up or move at all?"   
  
Linstrom watched as Skates tried to move, but gave up after a few seconds because her body was too weak from the weeks of torture.   
  
"It's okay Lt. I'm just going to try and clean some of the blood up and slip this shirt over you. I'm going to try and not to hurt you, but there might be some pain." Lindstrom told her and then slowly dipped a ripped up shirt into the tiny pail of water Brooks had brought her.   
  
"Harm...Harm..." Stakes weakly muttered. Lindstrom looked up confused to AJ.  
  
"I think that's Commander Rabb's first name. She was shot down with him. She was his RIO." AJ explained.   
  
"We're looking for him, Lt. You'll all be home in not time."   
  
Iraqi Prison  
  
Iraq  
  
Harm & Spoon's cell  
  
Slowly Bobby and McCray searched the halls of small prison looking for Captain Henry and Commander Rabb. Rounding the corner they came upon a tiny room occupied by two cells. Glancing into one, they saw the remains of what used to be a man before death and decay set in. In the other cell they saw two very anticipated faces. Rounding the corner they came face to face with a very tried, and beaten Harmon Rabb Jr. He had lost a lot of weight and had a beard growing, but there was no doubt in their minds that they had come across the two remaining missing pilots.   
  
"Commander Rabb?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Harm asked.   
  
"First Lt. Robert Griffin and First Lt. Wendell McCray. We're here to take you guys home." McCray answered for the both of them.   
  
"About time." Harm replied trying to smile a little bit, but he knew that he would truly smile again until he saw the smiling face of one Sarah Mackenzie.   
  
"Yes sir. Can Captain Henry make it on his own?" Bobby asked. The three men glanced over the where Spoon still lay sleeping.  
  
"Maybe. He's got some kind of virus. He's been sleeping a lot trying to fight it off." Harm walked over the Spoon and tried to awake him. "Spoon...Spoon...its Hammer come on its time to get up. Our friends are here."   
  
Slowly Spoon started to wake up.   
  
"Wha...What's going on, sir?"   
  
"We're going home, Captain. Come on, can you stand?" Harm asked leaning down to help the younger man.   
  
"I think so sir." Spoon tried to stand and with a little support from Harm he made it completely to his feet. "Sir...I don't think I can make it very far."   
  
Harm looked over at the other two marines asking them how far it was until their pick up point.   
  
"Our pick up point isn't far sir. It's about a mile and a half east of here." Bobby pointed out.   
  
"Alright, have you found Lt. Hawkes?"   
  
"Yes sir. Two more men of our unit are with her now. They're helping her get cleaned up. We're going to meet them are get out of here."  
  
"Then let's go!" Harm commanded. He was ready to get out of that tiny cell.   
  
A couple minutes later, Harm and Spoon met up with Skates who they hadn't seen since the briefing before they were shot down.   
  
"Is she okay?" Spoon asked when he saw Skates leaning heavily on another male Lt.   
  
"She will be once we get her back on board with some medical treatment." AJ informed him. "We really need to get going."   
  
With that the original four marines started to leave with the three downed pilots and one undercover CIA agent.   
  
END PART 13!!!!!! 


	14. chapter 14

Title: Not A Day Goes By (Part 14)  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: in part 1.  
  
********************************  
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
Mac was awakened from a peaceful sleep by a constant banging on her stay room door.   
  
"Whoever this is, it better be good. I just got to sleep." Mac yelled opening the door to find Captain Williams standing at her door. "Wha...Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize who it was."  
  
"It's okay, Col. I'll let it slide this time, but I suggest you find something more appropriate and meet come with me."  
  
That when Mac realized for the first time that she was dressed in an old pair of gym shorts and one of Harm's old Navy shirts.   
  
"Uh...yes sir." Mac stammered and then turned around and went to get dressed.   
  
A few minutes later Mac was standing on the outside of her door, talking to Captain Williams.  
  
"Sir if you don't mind me asking, why did you need to see me?"  
  
"There's someone on board that I think you'd like to meet." John smiled at the pretty marine Col. This time Harm really did good with his choice in women.   
  
The Captain led Mac down to the galley where she noticed that two marine guards were posted outside the door.   
  
"I think the person you should meet is right back there." John pointed to a lone figure seated slumped in a booth.  
  
As Mac approached the figure dressed in nothing, but sweats she realized that something was very familiar about this person. Then as she got closer she smelt his cologne and that's when she knew that her prayers had been answered.  
  
"Harm..." Mac almost whispered afraid that her senses were playing a mean trick on her.  
  
"Hey marine." Harm turned around and smiled.   
  
Mac covered the distance in record time, not caring about the audience they had. Harm seeing her intentions, quickly got up from his seat and surrounded her in a large huge.   
  
"You sure are a sight for sore eyes." Harm whispered in her ear.  
  
"I can't believe you're really here." Mac exclaimed as she ran her hands over his face making sure that he was real. "Is there somewhere we can go and talk?"  
  
"Not now. I still haven't been debriefed. We landed and they rushed us down to sickbay. I just got out. Thank goodness I knew the Captain and talked him into letting me see you before my debrief, but I promise that we will talk." Harm promised and took Mac back up into a hug.   
  
SAME TIME  
  
SICKBAY  
  
USS SEAHAWK  
  
"How is he Doc?" Ice asked when she saw he ship's doctor walk out of the room that Captain Williams said Spoon was in.  
  
"He'll be okay. He picked up a nasty bug in Iraq and has several broken ribs, but with a couple more weeks of intensive care, he'll be back to himself. We're going to transfer him to Bethesda in a couple of days."  
  
"Can we see him?" Bruner asked. After Captain Johnson informed the squad that the three pilots had been rescued he pulled Ice, Burner, Mad Dog, and Capone aside and told them what room they were keeping Spoon in.  
  
"I'll let one of you in there right now. Captain Henry really needs his rest if we're going to transfer him in a couple days.   
  
"Ice you go in." Capone suggested and they all agreed. "We all will see him after the cruise is over."   
  
Ice nodded and walked into the room where Spoon was laying hooked up to an IV.   
  
"You really scared us Spoon." Ice said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"I was scared. Commander Rabb really knows what he's doing. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead right now."  
  
"Hey don't talk like that."  
  
"It's the truth Ice. I'm just grateful that I'm still here."  
  
"Me too." Ice smiled at him and pulled out his letter. "Can we talk about this?"  
  
"Yeah." Spoon replied weakly.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"Yes. I really want to get to know you more."  
  
"What about our careers?"  
  
"Well it's not like I'll be flying in the near future. The G force will be too much on my ribs. I'll barely pass the flight physical. I think I'm going to transfer to a nice desk job."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"  
  
"No, but if it means staying in the marines and having you I'll do it."  
  
"Does this mean I have to kiss you since you said something sweet?" Ice laughed.  
  
"Don't know, but we can try." Spoon tried to laugh with her, but stopped as the pain in his ribs intensified. He was going to say something else, but was stopped when Ice's lips landed on his.   
  
END PART 14!!!!!!!!! 


	15. chapter 15

Title: Not A Day Goes By (Part 15)  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: in part 1.  
  
********************************  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
September 15, 2003  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
It had been three weeks since Harm's rescue from the Iraqi prison and yet he and Mac   
  
still hadn't had that talk that he promised. After Harm's debrief, there was a small ceremony held by his squadron promoting him to Captain, something that was going to be done when he got back from this mission. After the ceremony Harm was happy to hand over the permanent reins of CAG over to the person who was flown in to act as CAG while Harm was held captive, Captain Jack Keeter. Harm was expected to return to JAG two weeks after his return, but instead gave it up to work on a new committee at the Pentagon. A committee that was going to develop a new training program to help service members who find themselves help prisoner and tortured for information. Besides if things were going to work out with Mac then he couldn't stay at JAG.   
  
Right now he was currently working on perfecting a song he had written just for Mac. He knew the song by heart, but was just polishing up on the guitar cords. Being interrupted by a knock on his door, Harm sat down his guitar and padded over to open it. What he didn't expect was to find Mac on the other side of that door.  
  
"Hey Mac."   
  
"Hey, can I come in?" Mac asked.   
  
Harm moved aside and let Mac enter.   
  
"You practicing?" She asked pointing to the guitar sitting on the couch.   
  
"Yeah, a new song."   
  
"Oh." Mac replied and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. "Can I hear it?"  
  
"Not right now. I'm still working on some of the kinks."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
"What's up Mac?" Harm asked walking over to where she was standing by the counter.   
  
"Uh...nothing. I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing."  
  
"You could have picked up a phone."   
  
"Yeah I could have. Look I'm sorry Harm. I'm going to go now." Mac said picking up her things and started toward the door.  
  
"Don't Mac. That came out wrong." Harm tried to stop her.  
  
"No you're right. I should have just picked up the phone. I'm sorry for bugging you,   
  
Harm."   
  
"Mac wait." Harm almost yelled, but his protest fell on deaf ears. So he did the only   
  
then he knew to do.  
  
Mac was reaching for the doorknob when she heard him start to strum on his guitar and then his soft, wonderful voice.  
  
"Sometimes things go crazy in this big old universe  
  
And there's days you think life can't be any worse  
  
Baby, I know how you feel  
  
Like you're always running up hill  
  
When days seem like they'll never end  
  
And nobody wants to bend  
  
Baby, just come to me."  
  
Harm watched as her hand slowly slipped from the doorknob and turned around to face him, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
"I know I only have one life to live  
  
And only one heart to give  
  
We've wasted so many years  
  
And shed too many tears  
  
Now you know the reason  
  
Just come to me"  
  
  
  
Mac watched as he poured himself into every word of the song. She stood mesmerized. With every stroke of the guitar and each lyric of the song she fell in love with him all over again.  
  
"Now I don't want to pressure you  
  
But, Baby, let me reassure you  
  
I'll always be here  
  
To dry that tear  
  
When the nights get cold  
  
And you need a hand to hold  
  
Baby, just come to me."  
  
"God has a hand in everything we do  
  
And standing here looking at you  
  
I see that it's true  
  
And there's nothing I'd rather see you do  
  
Baby, just come to me."  
  
"I know I only have one life to live  
  
And only one heart to give  
  
We've wasted so many years  
  
And shed too many tears  
  
Now you know the reason  
  
Just come to me"  
  
"Sarah you know the reason  
  
Now come to me."   
  
With tears shining in Mac's eyes, Harm finished the last bit of song. Harm quietly sat his guitar down as Mac started to walk over to him.  
  
"That was beautiful." Was the only thing she said.  
  
"It was for you."   
  
"I know." Mac paused for a minute. "Do you think we can talk now and nothing get lost in the translation?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'd sure like to try." Harm said sinking down onto the arm of his leather couch.  
  
"I have a better idea." Mac proclaimed walking in between Harm's parted legs. With one swift movement her lips were pressed against his.   
  
When the kiss ended, Harm's blue eyes focused on her dark brown ones.   
  
"At least two good things came from all that terror Skates, Spoon and I went through."   
  
"Two?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, Spoon and Ice and Me and you." Harm smiled. "You know when I was in that prison, not a day went by that I didn't think of you."   
  
Mac only reply was to capture his lips with hers both knowing that the road ahead wasn't going to be without a few bumps, but for right now it looked pretty smooth.   
  
THE END !!!!!!!! 


End file.
